dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Wet
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke is in search of Silverback 's downed ship. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Find a tool to rescue the UBR Babe #Locate the downed ship #Pry out the trapped UBR Babe # Pursue Silverback Possible secrets: 3 Cheat/s unlocked: Tiny head enemies (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Kill 1x SharkCorps, shoot the crate and collect Torpedo Launcher. Then swim thru an opening behind you. Swim thru a bunch of straightforward rooms (OK, there are three dead ends) destroying and killing everything. Until you reach the boss of this mission, you can find... Ego boost item, 3x Combat shotgun ammo, 6x Handgun ammo, Laser gatling... and kill... 9x SharkCorps, 2x SkullCorps... Re-entry point! Shoot drawers to your left for Combat shotgun ammo and Handgun ammo. Drawer in room ahead contains Laser gatling ammo. Swim in the room with planks in the floor. Kill 1x SharkCorps here. Ahead is another big room with... Boss Battle!!! BOSS: Gunsub Strategy: Most time try to get behind his back or else Gunsub's machine gun will rip you away. Or try to hide somewhere and lean out of corner to see if Gunsub is having its back turned against you. Now swim in the left tunnel (ignore white colored tiles for now) and get out of water in rather dark room. Re-entry point! Climb the two ledges. SECRET 4A: Place an explosive where you climb the second ledge and blow it away - a secret passage opens. Go thru it, kill 1x SkullCorps and collect 2x Combat shotgun ammo, Grenade launcher ammo, 2x Handgun ammo, RPG ammo, Armor, Energy weapon ammo, Mini laser gatling. Drop down in water and use the tunnel to return to Boss room. Again go thru the known tunnel and get out of water in known dark room. SECRET 4B: Again stand on upper ledge, but this time go to other end and blow out a hole in red wall. Secret area contains 2x Handgun ammo, 2x Combat shotgun ammo, RPG, Torpedo launcher ammo, Goggles item, Ego boost item, Energy weapon ammo. Exit this area. Finally climb the big hole accessible from upper ledge. Before doing that kill 1x SkullCorps. When in next area, climb the silver fence and drop down to the right. On the ledge is RPG ammo. Kill 3x SharkCorps before going into water. Work your way over destroyed tower into fire department. Shoot the axe on the wall to receive Axe item. O1 complete! Completing O2 There's more to be found here. Explore the rest of the station for Large ego boost item, Goggles item, Jetpack item, Freezer, Energy weapon ammo - you should also kill 2x SharkCorps before going in lower level. Return to broken tower area. Kill 1x SkullCorps. With help from Jetpack now return to boss area. Kill 1x SharkCorps in this area and go down. Downed Gunsub opened a hole in the wall down here. Go thru it. O2 complete! Completing O3 In ship area kill 2x SharkCorps and 1x SkullCorps. You can find 2x Combat shotgun ammo here as well. Now approach the ship where there is no debris blocking your way and press X. O3 complete! Completing O4 Once cutscene is over, head left and again go thru set of straightforward rooms (well not exactly, but you can't really get lost). On your way you can find... 2x Combat shotgun ammo, Laser gatling ammo... and kill... 3x SharkCorps, 2x SkullCorps. SECRET 4C: Close before the exit you will see 3 white planks. A bit before them is a room containing Duke's biography item and Goggles item. Shoot out white panel you'll see here. Equip Goggles and work your way thru this maze to exit in secret area containing Combat shotgun ammo, Quest item and Mini laser gatling. Kill 1x SkullCorps. Return the way you came and head for the exit. O4 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes